dinerdashfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kanata.Izumi
Hi there, welcome Dash home Hi, welcome to the Dash wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Baby Bobbie page. This wiki is rising, so we need more love, you can edit more and more (see help), there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements, call for help more. Please read tip Tip: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribution, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits, keep and hidden your IP address *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save *Recent changes is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Recent wiki" page *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. If you want the helps about game informations, please contact DarlaDash. If you want to know how to edit pages, mediawiki, design, syntax..., please contact me by post messages to my talk page anytime. *Get Involved! You can chat with other members on forum, at any topic that you want, creat post blog... Now wiki have a contest to choose helper rollback or higher sysop of this wiki- adminitrastor, please contact me to have more info! *Let's edit! You can edit (not wrong edit) more and more, creat more page to dedicate more (the appropriate page). I'm really happy to have you here, Kanata.Izumi, and look forward to working with you! Have more fun! -- Xiao Qiao (Talk) 12:41, June 7, 2011, co-adminitrastor of Dash wiki. New user in 07 June,2011 i'm new user in here.So,i don't know much how to use this wiki...but,i'm happy to using the wiki..i hope PlayFirst can make new diner dash series again :DKanata.Izumi 07:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi, please stay! Thanks, thanks Kanata so much! Thanks for join the wiki! I will show you how to edit easily! Do you have Y! Messenger? I can contact you fastly and directly show you how to edit! Have fun! ••• Xiao Qiao ♥ leave a message ♥ 09:15, June 8, 2011 (UTC) No....but,i have yahoo email.email me valenciairma44@yahoo.com....Kanata.Izumi 09:30, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Why only few people joining the Diner Dash Wiki? why? i guess not many people know about Diner Dash.... Picture I said that please stay, together with member build wiki for a long time! I don't want you leave this wiki! That is I mean! Thanks for join! If you want add pic to the infobox character, just fill its name to the Image parameter, example Flo page.png, Grandma Florence 2.jpg, Joe Wright.JPG, Quinn.PNG, but I have some thing to tell you, please when upload, do for me 3 things please *1) If you see the name of a image that has size, please remove it, example okay, 520px-Flo and Darla's res.jpg, please change it to the name Flo and Darla's res.jpg remove the 520px-', okay! *2) Please change '.JPG and .PNG ... to .jpg, .png ... example change Joe Wright.JPG, Quinn.PNG to Joe Wright.jpg, Quinn.png *3) Please choose license, its copyright is fair use under US law! (You can choose in the tag) This is 3 things you must do when up photo! One thing, please leave message to me, don't your talk please, I can't be noticed that have a new message when you edit your own talk page! I just have notice new message (does you) when other edit my talk! Thanks! Please ask me more if you need help! Please don't be shy! Thanks for your joining! ••• Xiao Qiao ♥ leave a message ♥ 11:28, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Diner Dash Wiki Why are you thinking that? About this wiki! Kuriza found it on June 23 2008 and some wikia staffs help this wiki because the popular game like Diner Dash but it was dead until I and Darla see this wiki Feb 2011, since this wiki is rising! ••• Xiao Qiao ♥ leave a message ♥ 02:57, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Nice Why do you think I am angry now? I'm interesting in wikis! Oh, please leave think thinking behind, I'm thank you because join and I will help you if you need me, please contact me all time and don't be shy! Actually, I'm a member of Phineas and Ferb Wiki community and work at it! Not here for frequency! But leave a message to me that I will receive your immediately. Thanks for you doing on here! ••• Xiao Qiao ♥ leave a message ♥ 03:07, June 15, 2011 (UTC) please call for helps! Hi Kanata, this wiki's activities are now falling! Just you do alone and editing by yourself, sorry, I can't together editing with you! Hope you don't mind, a lot of work community in Phineas and Ferb Wiki need to be done! And that make me leave this wiki for a long time and seem continue! Because of doing alone and none help from others, DarlaDash has leaved this wiki to contribute in Annoying Orange Wiki. I think later you will feel boring and leave this wiki, let it die! I don't want this! Just the one way!, please if you have Facebook, Twitler...., or member of many forum communities that playing Diner Dash or friends..., please call for help! I think, if this doing alone keep continue! One day, you will leave! I can't force you stay here! But if some thing I can help! Please call! Manything you must know and I will show you if you call me! Thanks for a member! ••• Xiao Qiao ♥ leave a message ♥ 00:12, June 18, 2011 (UTC)